


Movie Night

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul and Bill carve out some time together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Title: Movie Night  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~350  
Pairing: Bill/Saul  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Saul and Bill carve out some time together...  
A/N: Written as a quick gift for [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=)'s community day. Thanks to[](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the super fast beta. *huggles*

The hatch swung open and then slammed shut. Saul entered the quarters and stopped at the couch. “Get dressed.”

Bill looked up from his paper work. The godsdamned woman had scheduled an early morning meeting for them (in his quarters!) and he’d be damned if he was gonna be caught unprepared. “Saul?”

Saul shrugged. “You don’t wanna leave in your boxers and tanks, do you?”

Bill raised a brow. “Go where?”

Saul smirked. “It’s movie night.”

 _Movie night_? They hadn’t had one of those since their last leave. Bill had thought it would be another tradition lost to the cylons. He knew enough not to ask any more questions. His long-time lover had always liked to surprise Bill when he could. And those surprises had always yielded good results, so who was Bill to question a good thing. He unceremoniously tossed the file of the week’s fuel reports beside him and bounded off the couch. He kissed Saul. “Is my gym stuff okay?”

He was off duty and had no desire to wear the Blues when he didn’t have to. Wearing them non-stop for five days had ended any delusions that the uniform was comfortable enough to sleep in. Of course, at the end of those five days, he could have slept standing up, duty Blues notwithstanding.

Saul snorted. “You’re the boss, Bill.”

He was. It was good to be the boss.

Bill entered their bedroom area, pulled his favorite pair of gym sweats out of the drawer, threw them on over his boxers, and decided he looked fine in his tanks. Then he returned to the main area. “Ready?”

Saul whistled. “Gods, Bill. Training with Lee is doing you a lot of good.”

Bill’s coloring hid the impact of the blush. Gods, that man still made him feel like a teenager. “Are we gonna go? Or you gonna ogle me all night?”

Saul stood straighter. “Yeah, we’re going.” He grinned. “ _And_ I’m gonna ogle you all night.”

Bill chuckled, as Saul led them out through the hatch.


End file.
